Rita
by Adil12345
Summary: Rita


Needing a bathroom break, Harry headed into the Shared Bathroom. Inside, he saw a woman with curly blonde hair and a reporters uniform on. In his mind, Harry thought ' _Awww, shit!' She turned around and Rita Skeeter was the woman._

"Harry!" she shouted happily. "Haven't seen you since that interview in your 5th year. How have you been?"

"Fine. Just escaped a Death Eater attack."

"Exciting!"

"Let me guess, you want an interview?"

"Not this time Harry, my dear." Harry saw her give a seducing wink and he knew what was about to happen. "Instead, there is something else I need from you."

As she walked over, his dick began erecting, meaning he wanted Rita very badly. She took his arm and they walked into a stall with a clean toilet, which was odd. Rita began undressing herself, revealing a tan bra and brown panties along with size B tits. She kneeled down in front of him and undid his pants, making Harry nervous.

"Really Skeeter? In a bathroom stall?"

"It's better than nothing Harry. Now, enjoy and savor the moment."

Harry shut his mouth at that point. His bulge was intriguing to her. Desperately wanting to free Little Harry, she dropped his boxers and his cock erupted, slapping her in the face for a second. She smiled as she moved it against her face. Rita took her hand and grabbed it, giving his head a little lick and giggling when he began to pre-cum. Using her mouth, she sucked up the pre-cum and smacked her lips.

"Delicious. Now, how about the real thing?"

In one blinding move, she stuck it in her mouth. Rita sucked on it immediately and this made Harry groan loudly. He never thought Rita Skeeter would be this good. His hand felt her curly hair and he rubbed head. Her moans were sexy and got him hornier. Rita's tongue swished around and licked his cock as she sucked. Bobbing him was pleasurable to them both, getting Harry to take deep breaths.

"Rita... don't stop. Don't stop!"

And she did not stop for a couple minutes. Harry pushed her head further on his cock and she deep throat him. She didn't object and continued bobbing. He could feel the slutty reporter sucking up his juices and his hands caressed her body. Her figure was beautiful, it was like nothing he would ever think about her. Soon, Rita could feel him getting close, so she took it out and gave his shaft a final lick.

"My, that was pleasant." said Rita.

Seductively, she removed her panties and showed him her shaven cunt. Rita rubbed herself to turn him on more and it worked. He gulped as she walked past him in the very small bathroom stall. She bent over the toilet, letting him see her ass. Rita told him that she wanted to be licked and Harry was just the man to do it.

Harry, being a generous guy, accepted her offer and kneeled down. Feeling her round ass, he spanked her a few times before diving his tongue into her pussy. His tongue moved up and down and left to right, adding to her pleasure. Rita held onto the sides of the stall and bit her lip. Harry held onto her thighs to get a good grip and it worked. Her long, hot, and perfect legs shook a little, but she kept at it. Harry loved hearing this woman moan and decided to do more. His tongue penetrated her cunt and he licked her insides.

"Oh, Harry! Yes! Yes! Oh, God yes! Don't stop Harry! PLEASE!"

Harry did not stop. Not once. His licks made her scream like a little girl and he was surprised Ron or Hermione didn't come in to check on him. Wanting a better position, Rita steadied herself and sat on the toilet seat (seat all the way down), and allowed him to continue. Her legs parked on his shoulders and she quickly took off her bra.

Her boobs looked nice and perfect to Harry. He now had a better appreciation for this reporter. Nearly two minutes passed before she announced that she was close. Stopping, Harry stood up and asked what she wanted next. Lifting her legs, she revealed her asshole and asked for him to anal her. Harry, being the man-whore he was, obliged.

Positioning his cock near her anal hole, he slowly penetrated her. She clutched onto the edges of the stalls walls and shut her eyes tightly. She moan and groaned as it went deeper. Harry, being used to giving anals, could easily feel his way though her and it felt so good. Reaching the back, he gave a loud moan and started his thrusting. Rita's glasses dropped off her face as his hard thrust shook her greatly. She turned her head and gave him a quick, seductive look.

"YES HARRY! YES! OH GOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD! YES! YES!"

"Shit Rita! You feel so fucking good!"

He thrusts smacked against her, his balls slapped against her round ass, and her tits went everywhere. He bent down a little and continued. Harry kissed her neck and felt all over her body, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin. Rita stood up as he continued, turned her head, and began kissing him. Her tongue entered his mouth and he loved it. Fucking Rita Skeeter was amazing and he was pretty sure he'd remember it in the future.

Soon, he took it out and let Rita recover from the intense anal she had just received. She turned around and lifted her right leg. Harry took it and turned her to the stall wall. Pushing her against it, her other leg went up and he grabbed them, thus holding her ass. Immediately, his cock entered her pussy, giving her a jolt of pleasure.

Rita was surprisingly light, easy to lift and handle. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she planted her bright red lips upon his. His one hand kept her up and his other slammed against the wall. He thrusted like a maniac and got Rita moaning loudly. Her sharp nails dug into his back and he released from the kiss and went after her neck like a vampire.

"Yes Harry! Love me! Love me like no one else could! Yeah!"

"You like this Skeeter?" he asked angrily.

"Yes Potter! I love this! LOVE IT!"

Harry got harder and faster, easily pleasing her. His pounding banged her against the wall, shaking the bathroom stall. If anyone walked in, they would easily notice something. At that point, Harry began wondering why all these women wanted him. Soon, Harry would realize why he was sought after by countless women.

He gave a few more thrusts before giving her the best orgasm he could muster. Her loud moans could be heard all the way to Antarctica. Harry eased his grip and let her drop to her feet. She sat on the toilet seat and panted, tired from the fucking she just received. Afterward, she told him that she was unprotected, so there was a possibility of her getting pregnant. Harry, having been used to it, just lied and said "Great!"

When they were both dressed, Rita gave the Chosen One a long kiss (plus tongue), winked at him, and Apparated. Harry rejoined his friends who asked him what took him so long. Saying it was the runs, they accepted his answer and drank some coffee.


End file.
